cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire of Chyrellos
|id = 461423 |flag = Flag_of_Valhalla.svg |image_symbol = |symbol_type = |motto = "Only in Death is Life born." |anthem = |image_map = |formationdate = 05/25/2011 |alliance = Anarchy Inc. |allianceflag = |team = Purple |languages = |government = Monarchy |ruler = Aeros |image_ruler = |religion = Norse |currency = Dong |statisticsdate= September 10, 2012 |rank = |infra = 5,599.99 |tech = 2,005.89 |litrate = 100 |landarea = 1,125.237 |nationstrength = 32,287.799 |totalpop = 68,615 |civilians = |soldiers = |nativeresources = |connectedresources = }} The Empire of Chyrellos (Holy Empire of Chyrellos, or Chyrellos) is a theocratic state located in Central Europe. Situated in the heart of the Black Forest, the nation was formed from the various Celtic tribes of the region who unified due to the encroaching civilizations from the Mediterranean. It was during a major invasion of the upper Rhineland in 65 BC that the Chyrellosian tribes were united by the Prophet Aeros. Aeros claimed to have seen a vision from the all-father Odin, in which the God promised the supremacy of the Chyrellosian peoples if only they swore to honor him and his ways. Fueled with divine purpose, the tribes united behind the banner of their God and routed the invaders. Since that day, the Odinic order has ruled over the lands of the Chyrellosian people from their fortress of Idar-Oberstein. At their direction, Chyrellosian Warriors expanded across the world, and to this day honor their god through battle. Government Chyrellos is a Theocratic Monarchy, where the Emperor is chosen by the curia of the Odinic Order. The Emperor serves as both head of the religious order, and the nation. Upon his ascension, the Emperor adopts the name "Aeros" as a sign of the continuity of rule descending directly from the prophet. While free debate and cultural liberation are tolerated within Chyrellos, the holiness of the Emperor, and the Gods is sacrosanct, and no dissent on these issues is tolerated. Recognizing the high activity and economic ability of the Chyrellosian Empire, the nations of Anarchy Inc. chose Emperor Aeros as the Minister of Finance in October of 2012. The arrival of the Ai Ministry saw Idar-Obertein transformed into a dynamic financial center, with the main stock exchange listing companies from over 300 nations that encompassed the nations of Anarchy Inc. and its dependencies. Military War is considered an extension of foreign policy by the Chyrellosian Empire. There is no distinction between the people, state, and military. The God Odin demands blood and it is the goal of the Empire to provide it. Any nation that finds itself at war with Chyrellos can expect no mercy. There are 4 branches of service in the military. The Imperial Chyrellosian Air Corps, the Imperial Chyrellosian Navy, the Chyrellosian Army, and the Theigns of Loki. Doctrinally, the Air Corps and the Army serve as the backbone of the Empires forces, while its Navy has traditionally been very small. Not much is known about the Theigns of Loki. What is publicly admitted is that this branch is responsible for strategic (nuclear) attack and defense, as well as black ops programs. Publicly disclosed information from nations subjected to attacks by this force indicate the Empire relies heavily on them and does not view their use as dishonorable. Military Campaigns The Empire is a highly active nation, and as consequence served the alliance of Valhalla as a rapid response force. The Empire has fought three Rogues for Valhalla. Two of these nations (King Sin and GantanX) were armed with Nuclear weapons. Since then Chyrellos has fought in the Grudge War against RIA, NpO, UPN and GOD. With the merger of Valhalla into Anarchy Inc. the Empire stands ready to further add to its military honors. Category:Individuals Category:Former member of Valhalla